


Hide and Seek

by KatLeePT



Category: Beetlejuice (TV 1989)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 14:09:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5093597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatLeePT/pseuds/KatLeePT
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hide and seek had never been so much fun!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hide and Seek

        Her dark eyes peered through the shadows filling her room. The hair on the back of her neck stood on end. The room was surprisingly cold for a blackout in the middle of Summer, but Lydia knew why. She took a step and then another step, her eyes still desperately seeking any sign of the ghoul who was coming after her.

        She started darting across her room, but he appeared, coming up out of the floor. He swept over her, wrapping tightly around her. Lydia squealed as Beetlejuice tickled her. Hide and seek had never before been so much fun!

 

  
**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> Hide and seek had never been so much fun!


End file.
